


soft morning hours

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Ongniel, THIS IS ME WRITING FOR MYSELF, bodyguard!seongwu, heir!Daniel, self indulgence at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: when bodyguard seongwu wakes up on bed with his boss and unravels





	soft morning hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is me impulsively writing because of summer package and ongniel serving looks for 180907

It's the tickling sensation coupled with something warm caressing his nape that wakes Seongwu up .

With the tiniest semblance of consciousness, he brings a hand up to touch his neck.  There is curiosity with the way his fingers reach out, familiarity seeping at its tips when he feels skin against skin.

"Good morning."

Seongwu jolts awake, no trace of disorientation when he  abruptly  sits up. That voice he could recognize, no matter near of far,  just  greeted him.

The first thing he registers is Daniel.  He's smiling that gummy smile of his, eyes disappearing into crescents as he continues to smile his way  . He's so close, sitting together with him and wearing a white bathrobe matching his. Daniel looks like he's  just  woken up as well and Seongwu feels his heart expand with how soft he looks.

Seongwu feels himself returning the smile, all bright and unguarded. He must have done the right thing because Daniel's smile actually brightens up more.  Seongwu remains smiling, watching the way Daniel leans closer and presses an innocent peck on his lips.

Then, Seongwu yells.

"Seongwu, what?!" Daniel panics as well, scrambling to get up from the bed. He stumbles a few times, his robe almost falling off one shoulder. Seongwu yells louder.

"Jesus, Ong Seongwu!"

Seongwu finally quiets down, clamping up when he hears Daniel raise his voice.

Along with his silence, Seongwu starts to take in his surroundings as well as himself. He finally registers the bathrobe he's wearing and hugs the fabric closer to himself.

Daniel moves off from the bed looking  imcredibly  disheveled, a complete opposite from the calm look he has on earlier . Seongwu feels guilt creep up on him but no more than the embarrassment he knows is painting his pale skin.

"Sir," Seongwu starts, standing up straight and forcing himself to forget what he's wearing . "I'm sorry for ruining your morning."

Seongwu dares a glance at Daniel's expression. Daniel seem  incredibly  put off and Seongwu is quick to avert his gaze.

Seongwu tries to wrack his brain for what happened last night. He remembers the red carpet; remembers Daniel being beautiful amidst all the stars. He remembers watching his every move and he remembers the after party.

The after party.

Seongwu remembers Daniel coaxing him to loosen up, the young heir using their childhood to fluster Seongwu  . It  apparently  does the trick as Seongwu remembers drinking a few shots of vodka and then nothing.

"I've been  incredibly  irresponsible." Seongwu continues, voice dropping and his whole demeanor changing into his professional mode. "I shouldn't have let my guard down, one wrong move and you could have been in danger."

A pause, Seongwu  slowly  forms fists on his sides. He feels  incredibly  ashamed. "I will accept any punishment the Kang group deems I deserve."

Seongwu keeps his eyes trained on the floor, focusing his attention on how plush it feels beneath his bare feet.

There's a faint sound of fumbling that makes Seongwu lift up his head.

Daniel is walking towards him, expression still miffed. Seongwu steels himself,  pointedly  ignoring how much skin Daniel is showing. He feels the heat crawling up his cheeks and Seongwu feels even more ashamed for feeling this way.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Seongwu." Daniel speaks up and Seongwu feels grateful for the space the other has left between them. "You know there's no way I'll punish you for this, right?"

Daniel is  evidently  frustrated, Seongwu knows that much. He hasn't spent years with the other male for nothing. But what he's frustrated for, Seongwu is at lost.

"Hey, hyung," Daniel starts again and Seongwu braves to finally meet the former's eyes. "Do you not  really  remember anything from last night?"

The question, if possible, adds more shame to what Seongwu is already feeling. "I remember coming with you to the after party and drinking. Listen Daniel, I shouldn't have drunk so much-"

"You listen to me, Seongwu." Daniel cuts him off.

Seongwu presses his mouth shut, not because of Daniel's words but because of the hand against his cheek.

Daniel eyes are soft when Seongwu meets them once again. For one brief second, Seongwu forgets his duty to stand guard beside the heir of the Kang group of companies. For one brief second, Seongwu feels like the best friend Daniel has.

"I kissed you." Daniel says and Seongwu is roughly pulled back to reality. "And you kissed me back. We kissed because we like each other."

Seongwu remains still, staring at Daniel and  seemingly  not registering what the young heir has said.

With a fond sigh, Daniel raises his other hand to cup Seongwu's other cheek. This does the trick when Seongwu blinks, red streaking his cheeks when he sees how close Daniel is.

Daniel looks like he's waiting for something and when Seongwu remains silent, he leans even closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Daniel whispers before he presses a kiss on the bow of Seongwu's thin lips.

Daniel feels the way Seongwu stiffens but he does not pull away. He presses a kiss lower until his mouth is  fully  slotted againt his best friend's.

"I like you so much."  Daniel whispers, unable to stop himself from smiling against the kiss when he feels Seongwu's hands grip his . "I like you so, so much."

Seongwu inhales  sharply  against his lips and finally, finally kisses back.

It's  just  one small push but Daniel feels his chest hurt with the way his heart is beating.

His hands slide down from Seongwu's cheeks to his arms and finally to his hands. He spares no second, slotting his fingers on the gap of Seongwu's and  slowly  tugging him closer.

Bit by bit, Daniel leads them back towards the bed, lips never leaving the other's. Seongwu makes a soft sound and Daniel is only to greedy to swallow them up.

When Daniel feels the bed on the back of his knees, he allows himself to fall back, tugging Seongwu down with him.

The kiss breaks and the bodyguard ends up straddling the young heir.

Daniel is all too quick to shut Seongwu up with a kiss when the latter looks like he's about to protest.

The words die into a whine and Seongwu scrambles for  purchase  on Daniel's shoulders. "Niel, please."

Daniel does not stop, soft kisses turning into something more until Seongwu goes lax in his arms.

When the fight seems to have left Seongwu, only then did Daniel finally pull back but not before leaving a few more pecks on those thin lips.

Seongwu makes to move off of his lap so Daniel hugs him instead. "Stop trying to run away from me. You're supposed to stay by my side always, isn't that right?"

"I am!"  Seongwu retorts, hands still placed on Daniel's shoulders but no real strength to pull away . "But not this way, you know that sir."

"We're in the bedroom, you should call me Daniel." the young heir chides, hugging Seongwu closer and hookig his chin on the other's shoulder. "You seem to have no problem with calling me by my first name last night, hyung."

There's a choked up sound from Seongwu that that makes Daniel laugh. He feels light and he wants to stay that way for a long time - with Seongwu.

"Whatever you're thinking, that's not it hyung." Daniel clarifies, pulling away  slightly  to revel in the way the red stain Seongwu's cheeks. "I would prefer to do that when you're sober."

His words doesn't seem to placate Seongwu one bit, the bodyguard fidgetting on his lap and then stilling a second later.

"But you're  really  adorable when you're drunk." Daniel continues, closing his eyes and replaying his memory of last night. "Last night, I felt like I was the one protecting you and not the other way around. It felt good, to have you rely on me Seongwu."

Seongwu stays silent, drinking in the soothing way in which Daniel is speaking. "What do you mean?"

"You're my bodyguard, hyung." Daniel answers, brows furrowing the slightest. "I'm happy that dad assigned you to me but at the same time  I feel  so helpless. I want to protect you.  I want to be the person you would rely on but how could I do that when you're entrusted with putting your life on the line for me?"

Seongwu hears the confession amidst the frustration and somehow, the hands he has on Daniel's shoulders slide down to the back of his neck.

"I like you so much, Ong Seongwu." He hears Daniel whisper. "And don't even start with saying that my family won't accept this because you know they're not like that."

Seongwu sighs because Daniel is right. He pulls away, finally looking at Daniel's expression. "I made a vow to protect you and you know I won't do anything that would hinder me from fulfilling my duty."

The beginning of a crestfallen expression starts on Daniel's face so Seongwu swallows his nerves . "But it's not because it's my duty. It's because you're the most important person for me."

Seongwu averts his eyes after, looking around and noticing that they must be in some hotel. He catches sight of their suits on the floor  just  in front of the door. It makes his face flame up in heat, dozens of scenarios playing in his head.

"Say you like me, please?" Daniel whispers the words on his cheek, pressing a soft kiss on the skin after. "Say you'll go out with me."

Seongwu forces out a laugh, his thighs shaking as he realizes that he's still very much seated on the lap of the love of his life.

"How can we even date when I'm suppose to be watching over you?" Seongwu blurts out, immediately regretting his words after. "Sorry, that wasn't what I meant."

"I know."  Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwu's waist, watching the sunlight that managed to go through the thin blinds . "I'm sorry for always making it hard for you."

Seongwu could hear the sadness on the other's voice and it pains him, not meaning to put it there.

"I'm sure we'll find a way."  Seongwu reassures, pulling away and landing the softest of kisses on Daniel's unsuspecting lips.

He meant for it to be some sort of assurance but as Seongwu finds himself flat on his back with Daniel hovering above him did he realize he must have done something else.

This time though, Seongwu allows himself the freedom to enjoy the kiss. Inside the four walls of some hotel, with the sun  barely  peeking in, Daniel belong to him.

"I like you, Kang Daniel." Seongwu whispers when their lips part long enough.

Daniel's answering smile is the brightest Seongwu has seen and he feels his heart swell at knowing he's the one that put it there . Work or not, Seongwu would do anything to protect Daniel and his smile.

There's a faint sound from underneath their pile of suits that catches Seongwu's attention . Daniel notices and tries to distract him with another kiss.

Seongwu humors him with one more kiss before sliding from beneath Daniel and rushing towards his clothes.

Daniel's sigh is loud and long when he plops face down on the bed. He could hear Seongwu moving about, his voice taking on his professional one.

"We should be heading out now." Seongwu calls out. "Your father's partners are visiting later tonight and you are not allowed to miss it."

Daniel stays quiet, turning his head sideways.  He watches Seongwu put on his suit, feeling his mouth go dry when the robe falls down and leaves the other male in only his boxers.

"Sir."

Daniel pulls himself up, dragging his feet over the carpet and picking up his own suit.  He remembers the rush of last night when they had shed these fabric away until there's only Daniel and Seongwu left.

He keeps himself distracted when he puts on his suit, only faltering when Seongwu appears in front of him.

"Let me do this for you, sir." Seongwu starts, nimble fingers tugging at the loose tie around Daniel's neck.

Daniel nods,  quietly  watching Seongwu's face. His eyelashes are so long and Daniel has the urge to feel them against the tip of his fingers.

He's so focused watching Seongwu's features so he startles when the other male tilts his head to meet his gaze.

"All done." Seongwu whispers, patting Daniel's chest and moving around.

"Your gun's over there on the drawer." Daniel points out and Seongwu flashes him a quick smile.

The bodyguard makes a quick check on it before stashing it on his side  securely.

"Before we go," Seongwu calls out,  gently  holding on to Daniel's arm.

Daniel  coolly  raises a brow which  quickly  disappears the moment he feels Seongwu's pretty mouth on his . It's brief but it's there.

Seongwu smiles, ignoring the flush on his cheeks. "Hurry up, Daniel."

 

 

**end**


End file.
